Conventional non-hybrid vehicular transmissions typically house much of the mechanical components, such as clutches and planetary gear sets, within a transmission main housing. The end housing of the conventional non-hybrid vehicular transmission is usually a simple part that houses a minimal number of mechanical elements. As such, manufacturers typically design a new end housing that will mount directly to the transmission main housing for each of a two-wheel drive and a four-wheel drive variation.
Hybrid electro-mechanical vehicular transmissions may employ a dual motor system. Manufacturing requirements of the dual motor arrangement may require the splitting of the transmission main housing and the end housing farther forward on the transmission main housing than was previously required for the conventional non-hybrid vehicular transmission. This requires the end housing to contain more functional components than was previously necessary. These components may include clutches, planetary gear sets, and a park pawl system. In turn, this added functionality increases the complexity of the end housing. This added complexity makes individual end housings, one for each of a two-wheel drive and a four-wheel drive variation, more expensive to design and manufacture.